In the projection of a musical performance, either live or from a tape, certain types of music require the sound engineer to add a panning effect whereby two loud speakers, or groups of loud speakers, which may be regarded as left (L) and right (R) are alternately preferentially energized so that the sound appears to cycle back and forth between them. Presently available equipment does not provide an effective control of this panning. Typically, control of an acoustic image from L-R is provided by manual operation of a panoramic potentiometer (pan-pot). In movement of specific signals along the L-R plane, which may be visualized as having a vertical dimension comprised of a plurality of tracks or sound sources, time must be alloted during mixdown sessions to let the engineer manipulate the image to the desired position. Control and accuracy of panning are, therefore, limited, and wasteful of the sound engineer's time and attention.